Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to methods and devices for forming a SiGe channel by diffusing Ge from a donor layer.
Description of the Related Art
Many semiconductor devices employ fin structures for the formation of the field effect transistors (finFETs). In some instances, the use of SiGe fins is advantageous; however, SiGe structures formed epitaxially tend to form faceted surfaces, which can include non-uniform Ge profiles within the fin. These faceted surfaces include SiGe in a faceted outer region with a Si material core region. While Si processing is more common, mature and in many cases easier to perform, the use of SiGe can provide performance advantages over Si especially if the Ge is uniformly distributed in the fin structure.